Kirby and the Train of Wishes
Kirby and the Train of Wishes is an upcoming title for the Nintendo NX. It's set to be released in late 2017. In this adventure, Kirby and his friends will explore multiple worlds to solve the mystery of the Train of Dreams. Plot It's night, and Magolor landed with his Lor Starcutter on Dream Land. Kirby wakes up and walks to the starship to see why Magolor has returned. The Starcutter opens its doors and Kirby enters. Magolor welcomes the friend and explains that the Train of Wishes is coming to Dream Land. It's a particularly special event, since it only occurs once in a hundred years. The following day, King Dedede and a Waddle Dee too go to the Starcutter and the four wait for the train. However, late in the day, a strange pink ghost come on a small cart. She says that the Train of Wishes isn't coming because a black winged warrior attacked it. Kirby and his friends immediately recognize who is that warrior: it's Meta Knight! The group decides to stop him. Once they fight and defeat him, Meta Knight explains that he's done this only because Dark Matter wanted to use the power of wishes to conquer the Multiverse. Gameplay Kirby and the Train of Wishes' gameplay is mainly based on the one seen in the previous titles of the series: Kirby can walk, run, jump, fly and inhale his opponents to copy their abilities. Robobot Armor returns from Kirby Planet Robobot, as well as its copy abilities. A new feature is the addiction of 3D sections, where Kirby and his friends can move freely. These section are present in most levels and the camera can show different angles. Much like previous titles, mini-games are present in the game, as well as the extra mode. Characters Copy abilities A total number of 35 copy abilities is present in the game, with six of them being new to the series. Each ability, with the exception of Smash Bros. and U.F.O., from Planet Robobot is back. Four abilities from previous Kirby games appear. Returning abilities *Archer *Beam *Bomb *Crash *Circus *Cutter *Doctor *ESP *Fighter *Fire *Hammer *Ice *Jet *Laser *Leaf *Mike *Mirror *Needle *Ninja *Parasol *Poison *Sleep *Spark *Stone *Suplex *Sword *Wheel *Whip *Yo-yo New abilities *The Emotion ability has Kirby wearing a cap shaped like a heart and has him wielding a staff, whose top is shaped like a heart as well. With this ability, Kirby can control the emotions of his opponents. His main attack is Fear Induction: this move makes the enemies run away. If they run into a wall, they'll take damage. His down attack is Rage Induction: this move makes enemies aggressive with their fellows, allowing them to attack their allies. His up move is Joy Induction: this attack makes the opponents so happy that they will jump high, until they hurt themselves by hit a wall. *The Mariachi ability has Kirby wearing a sombrero and a long mustache. His attacks use many musical instruments such as maracas, trumpet, guitarron mexicano and Mexican vihuela. His main attack is Ritmo Loco: by using this move, Kirby will swing his maracas, much like he does with his Bell ability. By pressing down when performing Ritmo Loco, Kirby will do Ay Caramba: Kirby will unleash a powerful maracas attack that inflicts huge damages. His forward attack is Cancion de los Muchachos: Kirby will attack using his trumpet. This attack launches the opponents backwards. By pressing down and the attack button, Kirby will unleash his powerful Canta y no Llores: Kirby will play his guitarron mexicano to unleash two sound notes that will travel in two directions. Lastly, by holding down and then pressing upward and attack button, Kirby will perform the mighty Balada, where Kirby plays his Mexican vihuela to unleash a powerful sound-wave. *The Night ability has Kirby being colored like the night sky, with his black body speckled with stars. His main attack is Comet Jump: by using this move Kirby will jump diagonally upwards, then he will fall diagonally downwards, creating an explosion. His dashing attack is Night Cape: with this attack Kirby will attack his opponents with a cape that resembles the night. His down attack is Shooting Star: by using this move, Kirby will dive straight down into the ground. This attack leaves a great shockwave, which becomes bigger the higher Kirby was when he started this attack. His aerial attack is Star Spit: Kirby throws one small star diagonally downwards to the ground. His defensive stance is named Become the Night: Kirby in fact will actually become a veil, painted like the night. *The Plumber ability has Kirby wearing Mario's hat with a "K" wrote on it instead of an "M", as well as wearing Mario's mustache. His main attack is Wrench Throw. This move is very simple, as Kirby throws a wrench. By holding down the attack button, Kirby will perform the Triple Wrench Throw. This time, Kirby will throw out three wrenches. Wrenches bounce one on the ground, then disappear. His up attack is Hydrant Jet: Kirby will take out an hydrant and he will create a jet of water with it. His dash attack is Warp Pipe: Kirby enters in a pipe and exits from another at a short distance. Kirby's last attack in this form is Toolbox Throw: Kirby will spin twice, then he will throw a toolbox. By using this attack, Kirby loses the ability. *The Sailor ability has Kirby wearing a sailor hat. His main attack is Paddle Swing: this attack is fast, but slightly weak. By pressing the attack button twice, Kirby will perform Paddle Pound: this move will attack the opponents with the paddle twice. By pressing the attack button a third time, will activate Paddle Bang, a powerful overhead swing with the anchor. In the air, Kirby can perform only Paddle Swing. His dashing attack is Swift Sail: this attack is similar to Poison's dashing attack, but it has Kirby on a boat and he dashes on water instead. By holding the attack button, Kirby will perform Anchor Swing. This attack is slower, but much more powerful than Paddle Swing. Underwater, Kirby can perform Circular Paddle Swing. *The Scarecrow ability... has Kirby wearing a straw hat and long, old overalls. His main attack is Scare Crow: Kirby will roar and a crow will fly away. Both the scream and the crow deal damage. By holding down the attack button, Kirby will perform Scare Flock. Kirby will scare five crows, that will fly in five different directions. Kirby's dashing attack is Bale Roll: Kirby will become a bale of hay that rolls forward. Kirby's down attack is Agriculture: Kirby will plant some seeds that will grow. They can either explode, inflicting damage to the enemies, or can be good items that will give Kirby some energy. Kirby's up attack is Hoe!: this attack has Kirby swinging a hoe upwards. Robobot Armor As previously stated, the Robobot Armor makes an appearance in this game and as such its abilities return. All the modes from Planet Robobot (with the exception of Halberd) return, as well as four new ones. *Beam *Bomb *Cutter *ESP *Fire *Ice *Jet *Mike *Parasol *Spark *Stone *Sword *Wheel *The Hammer Robobot Mode allows the Armor to swing a gigantic hammer. By dashing and pressing the attack button, the Armor will slide while swinging in a circular motion the hammer. By pressing the discharge ability button while dashing, the Armor launches the hammers forward. By doing so, the Armor loses the ability. In this mode, the Armor is blue and has both its hands replaced with hammers. *The Laser Robobot Mode allows the Armor to shoot powerful beams. By holding down the attack button, the laser can be charged up. Much like the normal Laser ability, the beam will bounce on angled surfaces. In this mode, the Armor is white and has a great optic glass in the center. *The Mirror Robobot Mode allows the Armor to reflect attacks and create mirrors. This mode is less offensive, while having many defensive options. By pressing down and the attack button, the Armor releases a mirror. It will reflect projectiles, as well as dealing damage. In this mode, the Armor is pink and has an appearance similar to ESP, with mirrors instead of hands. *The Sailor Robobot Mode is, much like the Jet and Wheel Mode, unique to some sections: in this case, the camera will show the action from above. Kirby is free to move in any direction. By pressing the attack button, Kirby will shoot. In this mode, the armor is white and it's very similar to a sailing boat.